halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Squad Viper
Squad Viper (Snake Platoon, Charlie Company, First Battalion of the SPARTAN-IV Programme) consisted of two fire teams called Aleph and Beth and a Assault Team, Gimel, which were all named after cities on the planet Kanna. These three teams were trained and deployed in urban offensive and defensive situations and have a great sence of close-quarters foreign-situational awareness, which aids well in hostile territories. Due to the fully fire team composition, these are the only three fire teams in Snake Platoon. However they make up for their small numbers with an amazing urban and assault punch. Commanding Officer Joe Sparta, or officially SPARTAN-C007, was born in 2589. He was born on the planet called Bauxite, which was under a lot of industrial pressure when he was born due to its Ore rich crust. However his parents were never shown to him as they were the few UNSC personnel who were paid to reproduce a child for the Spartan programme. He was a twin with his sister Jane Knight, who unfortunately had physical difficulties and therefore could not be registered to the programme. He was brought up by ONI in an orphanage, where he learned to respect and to be strong from a young age. Once he graduated from the Spartan programme, he was given command of Squad Viper in Snake Platoon, at the rank of Sergeant. He specialised in rifle combat and was extremely effective at medium range with assault and battle rifles. Fire Team Aleph SPARTAN-C102 SPARTAN-C023 SPARTAN-C002 SPARTAN-C096 Fire Team Beth Jake-C044 was the leader of Fire Team Beth, Squad Viper, Snake Platoon of the SPARTAN-IV Programme. He was born on the outer colony world Kanna, which was very unstable. He was brought up roughly and had a poor education too. He was abducted at the age of 6 and replaced as a flash clone. He was then thrown blindly into the Spartan-IV project to commence training to be one of humanity's finest soldiers. He was a very good leader and also learnt how to assemble a lot of military hardware, from computers to vehicles. These two traits became his speciality and when he graduated, he was assigned leader of Fire Team Beth. Kirsty-C117 is the medical specialist of Fire Team Beth, Squad Viper, Snake Platoon of the SPARTAN-IV Programme. She was born on the planet Morigan III and was one of the Spartans, which were perposely conceved for the Spartan-IV programme. Once she was born she was raised in and ONI orphanige. She was very good at helping people and seemed to have a solid and calm state of mind. She had always taken anyone's health seriously and was always there for people. She also had good close quarters awareness, and so this talent, combined with her helpful attitude, made her the medic specialist of Fire Team Beth. SPARTAN-C142 SPARTAN-C177 Assault Team Gimel Jose-C198 was a Spartan in the SPARTAN-IV programme. He was abducted when he was 6 years old. He was the leader of Assault Team Gimmel, Squad Viper, Snake Platoon, Charlie Company. He uses weapons well suited to his role as a close quaters specialists and is the Great granchild of dead SPARTAN-110. SPARTAN-C001 SPARTAN-C019 SPARTAN-C085